A hero's deck
by L33t Horo
Summary: Kenichi has always been bullied, but now he wants to fight back, until he meet an old man... his life was changed.


A hero's deck

A History's Strongest disciple Kenichi x Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya

Chapter 1: the bullied one

My name is Shirahama Kenichi, I always been the target of bullies since 9 years ago… until I had a mysterious meeting with an odd old man, you see, he was large and strongly built, he was rather strong looking, yet mischievous, he smiled at me and called me over for a little help… it was then when he handed me a card case filled with many strange cards.

"thanks for your help kid… here… I think these may come in handy for you, you have an interesting life ahead of ya kid so tough it up… this will help you grow faster" the old man said to me as he suddenly vanished.

I blinked and he was gone, I tough I was daydreaming but the card protector along with the cards was still in my hand.

I looked in and saw many cards "What's this? Is it for a TCG? I don't see any stats or anything"

There where 20 copies of many cards… Archer, Assassin, Berserker, Saber, Rider, Lancer and Caster and 2 copies of the card named Ruler and about 8 cards named Avenger… weird.

I sighed as I left home.

 **The next day**

There is this new girl who is pretty and cute… I saw her as I went to school went I went to say hi she grabbed me and flipped me! "Sorry but isnt it common sense to do so?" she said as she also apologised for it.

Well she is cute so thats fine… I think. I managed to make it to class but I got in late...yet somehow she got there before me! How is that possible? She was behind me! Well it doesn't matter I came late and I was made to stand outside with a water bucket, she introduced herself… Furinji Miu.

It was lunch time when a friend of mine Niijima came to me and spoke rudely to me… I know my standing in the school so you don't need to say it to me… rather isn't he even lower than me?

I went to eat and read my book on how to make friends when I noticed it gone… "Ah! Could it be then?" I asked myself as I remember being flipped by that girl who has eyes like an assassin.

It was then when said girl jumped from the tree I sat bellow.

We spoke, it seems she had problems about making friends and was lonely, she found my book and wanted to make friends, since she is pretty and cute I accepted.

I went to my club, the karate club, I wanted to get strong… I didn't want to be bullied… however.

"Gag!" I yelled in pain as a sempai punched me so hard my breath was taken away from me. Then the next kicked me so hard as it made me keel over.

They were just using me as a fighting dummy… they had not taught me a single thing as of yet.

I hate this… and most of all I hate myself… I hate the weak and pathetic **me** that can't fight back.

The next day I decided to try using the equipment... since no one was using it it should be fine right?

I punched it once and smiled.

"Who gave you permition to use it you rotten tofu?!" he shouted as he smacked me away "don't you know underclassmen need permittion?" he said with a smirk.

"but we are in the same grade!" I replied.

Another hit.

"FOOL! WE ARE DIFFERENT! LOOK AT MY BODY WHICH I CAREFULLY SCULPTED SINCE MIDDLE SCHOOL… LEARN THE DIFFERENCE AND QUIT THIS CLUB...the others don't want to say anything but you are an eyesore… so can you quit?" he said with a cruel smirk.

I didn't want to feel pain anymore, I slowly reached out… but pulled back, something on the back of my mind shouted " _If tough retreat, you shall always bear indignities, but should you push forward, even in failure, you can say you done all you could muster, to retreat is a worst fate than to die, do not back down and push forward_ "

"Iff I can beat you… I can stay right?" I said with an uncherestical grin.

He grabbed a metal bucket and… punched a hole trough it.

I was shaking so hard that it looked I was still.

"one week… and I will kill you, looser quits" he said as he left.

After they all left… I fell on the floor shaking like a leaf.

He went to his home quickly and found a book titled "You can get strong too! So easy a monkey can do it"

He went to the park and decided to do what the book said.

He made a small hole in the ground and potted a small growing tree.

"okay, according to the book I have to jump it and as the tree grows my leg strenght will increase"

"TOO LONG!" he headbutt the closest tree till he was comically bleeding.

Unknown to him, the Assassin card shone.

It was then when Miu came around and greeted him and thus he explained his problem to her.

After considering she decided to help him and taught him of a way that he could fight.

" _Such bare basics… well… I can work with that"_ the assassin class card said internally.

And so everyday, diligently he practiced the 2 moves he was taught, albeit without knowing the secret behind them.

" _so weak and feeble and meek… like a mouse, yet, there is such light hidden in those eyes_ "

 **Day of the fight**

It was after school and everyone on the karate club gathered to see the one sided slaughter.

Kenichi did not take his card holder that was hidden inside his dougi and the fight started.

He managed to dodge Daimonji's attack and attacked… however it was ineffective, for he had strong muscles that shielded him.

It was a game of cat and mouse, and while Kenichi could attack, his attacks were a nuisance at best.

At one point Furinji decided to sneak out if her own club activities and watch his fight.

" _as I thought...he still hasn't understood the secret behind those 2 moves_ " she tough regretfully.

It was when Kenichi did the same that Daimonji fell to the floor, he tough he tripped but Kenichi realized what happened.

He then took a gamble and took him down, he hit the floor so hard he passed out.

The other members of the club threw water at him to wake him up, he was livid angry and afraid.

He didn't want to quit the club… but what could he do.

"It seems that I won using an illigal move so it doesn't count… sorry… it's my lost" Kenichi said.

No… unnaceptable.

The captain sighed and accepted it, but it was a technicality. Kenichi had won.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT YOU PUNK!" Daimonji yelled as he rushed at the tired and beaten Keichi.

It was then when the card shone.

Time slowed down.

" _Eh? Could it be that I am going to die?_ "

A man dressed in Chinese clothing walked up to him, he looked strong and had red hair.

Yet the aura of power he had was unmistakable… so great that even one such as him could feel the pressure of it.

"Yes… if things go as it is, you will surely die" said the man.

Keichi was taken back.

"indeed that would be the case… however…"

"however…?"

"should you accept, I can help you, at least this once, you will live but you will be painful for a while as your body is not capable to handle my strength"

"I…. I don't want to die yet"

"Good… now servant assassin shall help you" he said as he vanished.

Time resumed.

Kenichi's eyes went white, and then… his body moved.

His hands rapidly smacked away Daimonji's attack making him wide open.

He placed a hand on his chest and then the other one came as a furious punch.

"this body is weak but you will still feel pain unlike any other, repent for your arrogance young one… Mōko Kō Hazan"

With that said to his ears only, Daimonji collapsed on the spot, crying in pain.

What he had done was something incredibly deadly, but due to his lack of strength he only bruised ALL of his internal organs rather than outright destroy them.

It was then when Keichi's arm begun to darken.

"Someone call an ambulance!" the club members shouted.

Miu was shocked as that was a master level technique… she was very sure that this boy was a novice, but what he did… no right now he should send him to her dojo, these types of injuries couldn't be treated with normal doctors… she hopped that those two would help.

 **Later that day**

Keichi was unconscious… he saw a door and opened it as he saw in front of him what seemed like a coliseum… in it had many doors with symbols… yet only one was open at the time, so he entered the open door.

"so you came, interesting" the man said as he took a swig of a drink.

"Who are you… what are you?" Kenichi asked.

"I am a heroic spirit of murder… servant Assassin… I am here to help you grow strong enough to be able to fight for your ideals"

"Murder?" Kenichi shivered in fright.

"hahaha you think a hero can be one without drenching his hands in blood? Well I don't exactly hate that naive view… but there are those who done dark deeds for the sake of others not having to do them" he said solemnly.

"what happened to me? Am I dead? or…?"

"No, you simply passed out because due to the powerful technique I used with your body, it was too much and some blood vessels might have been damaged, but there are 2 are doing a good job healing you, specially the old short one" he said.

Kenichi rose an eyebrow.

"You should wake up now, and whatever you do, don't tell them about me… I don't think they would approve of me should they know who I am" he said with a smirk from the shadows.

"W-who are you?" Kenichi asked.

"You still have not earned the right to hear my name boya… how about this? One you grow strong enough to use my **real** special attack, do you ask for my name?" he said as he turned around.

 **Real world**

Kenichi rose up suddenly scaring Miu.

He was breathing a bit erratically as he too was scared.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Ah… you are at my home, the Ryonzampaku dojo, I had to take you quickly" Miu said.

"W-what happened to me?" he asked.

"Where ell young man… what happened is that you used a technique that your body was unable to do… and so it compensated causing a lot of your bones in your arm to snap out of place which damaged your blood vessels due to the sheer strain made by your muscles, I managed to fix your bones while my friend Ma, managed to make medicine to speed the healing of your body, along with acupuncture, you are lucky you did not lose your arms boy" the mustache man said.

"W-what about Daimonji?" he asked.

"Oh? Him? He will live, I must say you did a good job at holding back, still to manage to bruise all his internal organs with one strike… did you wish to kill him?" he asked.

"what? I- I did no such thing… I don't remember doing that" he said in shock.

Miu confirmed that he indeed passed out.

"Humm… interesting, to think you could do such a thing… and you truly did not wish to harm they other boy, still you should probably seek training, using that high level technique with your current body, well it's like flirting with death" he said.

Kenichi gulped.

"how about it? Would you like to join our dojo?" the short one, Ma, asked.

Deciding that it would be worth it (and negotiating the fee) he was formally enrolled at this dojo.

"By the way, how do you know this place Miu?" Kenichi asked.

"Well… it's my home" she said.

" _Interesting… that short one… he is undoubtedly a Kung Fu master as well_ " Assassin thought as he smirked " _perhaps my techniques can be used by someone who goes on the right path, the path that was closed to me_ " he said with a forlorn look.

Chapter end.


End file.
